Sleep, my sweet
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: Benedictus had always thought humans feelings as useless, and always acted indifferent toward people. No matter what, he will never admit these feelings toward her. Benedictus x Scholastica, mildly Scholastica x Misao. Reviews please!


Benedictus never understood his sister.

Despite their link, the true connection that nobody had, but just them, the power they shared, as well as their work together in the battle, they didn't get along as everyone expected.

Benedictus, since the day where he considered simple humans as useless as his own comrades, had decided all humans' feelings as just a nuisance to him, and decided to avoid them, no matter what these feelings were. Love or hate, he didn't care. It was the same for him.

His sister…For everyone, Benedictus and Scholastica were good siblings towards each other, but when they were in private, the atmosphere was different. Benedictus acted indifferent toward her, and talked to her just when it was important. They had a real conversation during battles, because they must work together. But for the rest, as their daily life, Scholastica thought him more as a stranger than a brother. She often tried being closer to him, often through the affection she gave, as a kiss on the cheek the night, when they were together, (often responded by a little push from her brother) or a little hug when he left, but after understanding that all her affection let him cold toward her, she let down.

Benedictus's thoughts toward Scholastica, even if he didn't admit it, weren't as indifferent as he looked. Sometimes, he tried to say to himself it was just on the moment, but he finally understood something: He felt something for his sister.

However, he didn't know if that "feeling" was brotherly love, or just love, as lovers had. When, for example, he saw Sebastianus and Elaine kissing each other, he imagined himself kissing Scholastica instead of them. It was just a thought, and he would never do that. But before, when Scholastica hugged him, he struggled with himself for avoiding giving her hug back or kissing her.

Nevertheless, he will never do that. No matter what.

But when Scholastica met Misao, it wasn't the same thing. Scholastica didn't think about her lack of affection anymore, and she spent a lot of time with this woman, the days where Georgius wasn't here. Often, Benedictus could see them together in the courtyard of the Holy Office of Index, making origamis and laughing together. One day, when Benedictus found Scholastica for coming back at home, he saw her kissing Misao on the cheek for saying goodbye that she didn't do with her brother so much anymore.

Benedictus thought it was simply a façade, but when the night, they dinned together, and instead of talking with him, she was doing origamis. And nothing else. Dinners were quiet and fast. And after that, Scholastica left for her bedroom and let him alone, after just a "goodnight" to him.

Benedictus was rather irritated about that, and that was the reason why he was so cold toward Misao, even if this latter didn't notice it, because Benedictus hated everyone. He had the feeling that Misao stole something away from him, but he didn't admit it.

Nevertheless, after Georgius's death, Benedictus noticed that Misao and Scholastica didn't see each other so much than before. However, Scholastica kept making origamis, and she talked to her brother very little, even if she still obeyed him, willingly or not.

Suddenly, one day, Scholastica didn't wait for him as usual, and she came back home, by herself.

When Benedictus came back home later, he found her into the lounge, making origamis as usual.

"Where were you?"

Scholastica looked up at him.

"_With Misao_."

Benedictus frowned.

"Are you come back alone?"

"_Misao took me_."

Benedictus glared at her coldly. He had spent a very bad day, and he wasn't in such good mood.

"Naturally, you haven't made the meal."

"…_I'm sorry. There is still some chicken from yesterday."_

"Have you ever eaten?"

"_Yes. With her."_

Benedictus, seeing she avoided him, became angered.

"…Stop that."

Scholastica glanced up at him, surprised.

"Stop that! Enough! I'm enough with it!"

"…_With it?"_

"I can't bear that anymore!"

"?"

Benedictus headed for the kitchen, and Scholastica stood up for following him.

"_What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"_

"Since when are you caring about me?" He sighed, turning back to her.

"…?"

"Yes! You've heard me. I'm enough! Since the day where you've met Misao, you don't care about something else anymore!"

"_Oniisan?"_

Scholastica raised one eyebrow, without understanding.

"Oh! Are you thinking I'm wrong? You are spending all of your time with that woman, making origamis and nothing else! You're making an obsession on it! Do you know what is it?"

"_But…What are you talking of? You're wrong. I still care for you."_

Benedictus jumped, more angered than he was.

"What? But I don't care of what you're feeling for me!"

"_I don't make an obsession on Misao."_

"Is that so? So show it to me!"

"…"

"Do you see? You just can't! I'm enough with you two! Moreover, if you love Misao so much, why aren't you going move in her place?"

Benedictus could see that Scholastica was on the verge of tears, as she did when she was upset. He growled.

"Oh! And damn! I won't eat here tonight!"

He headed back for the lounge, catching his long blue cape and pulling his hood up on his head.

"_Where are you going?"_

"Do you see where it is, the bar? Well, I'm going to eat here tonight. But what does it matter for you?"

"…_Be careful."_

He didn't hear her. He slammed the door before she finished her sentence.

The server put his meal on the table, in front of him. He didn't thank him, and even didn't tip him. He began to eat, but that's disgusting. He poured some wine in his glass, and began to drink, too angered for doing something else. However, he stopped when he saw a person he didn't expect to see. A tall, red-haired man entered in the bar. Benedictus rolled his eyes.

"Why is he here?" he thought. Sebastianus also noticed his presence, and after having placed an order, and saw that there isn't seat in the bar anymore, he headed for him, a bit unwillingly.

"Good evening, Sebastianus."

"Good evening…"

"Why are you here? Did you and Elaine argue?"

"Not exactly" said the Chinese man, impassive. "And you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Do you know you haven't right to drink? You're just 16."

"I don't care of your thought and I don't care of this stupid law." Benedictus answered, provocative. He caught his glass for drinking it again. He put it down.

"So, what happened between you and Elaine?"

Sebastianus shrugged. "She is out tonight."

" My poor Seba…" Benedictus took a false sorry look. "Is she cheating on you?"

"No." Sebastianus said, still stoic. "She is with Misao and Samson tonight."

That's why Benedictus found Sebastianus irritating. He could say the nastiest things; he would be still so calm and so stoic. Nevertheless, he asked:

"Why?"

"Because Misao will leave tomorrow, and they wanted say goodbye to her."

Benedictus took an astonished look.

"What are you saying? Will Misao leave tomorrow? Where?"

"She comes back to Japan, in her country."

"What? But…Nobody told me about it. But why?"

"She had warned us that one day or another, she will come back. And given that Georgius is dead now…"

Benedictus looked down, really amazed by this new.

"But is she selfish or something? Why doesn't she stay here?"

Sebastianus raised one eyebrow.

"Since when are you concerned about her?"

"I don't care of her. I…"

Benedictus understood now why Scholastica was sad earlier. And why she didn't wait for him. She surely wanted to spend her time with her because she knew it. No doubt on it.

"…And you? Why aren't you here with them?"

Sebastianus sighed.

"Tonight, I wanted to be alone. I'm not really close to Misao anyway. Elaine understood it, so she left with them."

Benedictus nodded, as he understood it.

After having spoken with Sebastianus during a long time, Benedictus came back home, and as he said, late. Hm. Maybe this man isn't so irritating than he thought. Sebastianus wasn't very talkative, and that suits him, unlike others.

When he opened the door and entered in the lounge, he found unexpectedly Scholastica, who hadn't moved since he's gone. She was sitting down on the sofa, and she made another origami. Her thirtieth this day, Benedictus had counted. But her eyes were red, like if she cried. But he expected it. When he came closer to her, Scholastica didn't react. He sat down too, next to her, and silently watched her folding and refolding the paper until it looks like a crane. Scholastica felt his presence, but she said nothing. However, when she finished, Benedictus made a comment:

"This one is not bad."

Scholastica goggled, surprised and turned back to him. She smiled to him.

"_Thanks you…_"

The two stayed quiet, surely a bit awkward by the situation. Scholastica stood up for heading for her bedroom, but this time, her brother followed her. When he entered inside, he found her putting her crane into a cupboard, where there were a lot of crane already done inside.

"How many have you made?"

Scholastica closed the cupboard.

"…_Four hundred ten._"

"You had already made a lot. That's good."

"…_Thanks you._"

A short silence passed between them. Benedictus sighed, and asked with a casual manner:

"Do you want us to watch a movie tonight? I've bought a nice one earlier."

Scholastica smiled, grateful.

"_No thanks, its okay. Tonight, I would like to sleep._"

"…I understand."

Scholastica looked down, sadly.

"_It will be weird…when she won't be here anymore. I knew that she will leave, but…I would have liked her to leave a bit later. _"

"Scholastica…"

She sat down on her bed, crying again. Her brother sighed. It was a bit out of his character to do that, but nevertheless, he asked her:

"Maybe you can teach me how to make an origami."

At his sentence, Scholastica looked up at him, completely amazed. Benedictus frowned.

"…What? Don't look at me like that. If you don't want…"

"_No, it's just…I didn't expect it from you. You always said origamis were stupid and childish things. _"

"Well, now it interests me."

"…_You know, I'm not very talented in…If you want learn it, you should ask to Misao."_

"I don't care."

Scholastica stared at him, still stunned, but finally agreed and took another shift of paper. She sat down on the floor and Benedictus ensconced next to her, watching quietly her folding the shift slowly, as Misao did with her, showing him how to make. When she finished, she showed it to him. Benedictus nodded. He took another shift of paper and began to imitate her, his sister staring at him attentively.

"_Yes…You should fold it more in this way."_

"That's ridiculous. I don't see what the difference is."

But when he finished, the crane he made was crooked, and its neck didn't stay straight. Nevertheless, Scholastica laughed, happy with it.

"_You made it not too bad for a first time."_

"Are you joking?"

"_Can I hold it?_"

Benedictus gave it to her. She stared down at it, but when she tried to make it flying, the crane fell down. Scholastica collected it.

"_Misao told me that if 1000 origamis were done, we could do a wish. What is yours?"_

"…That's stupid. I accept to learn it, but not to do 1000."

"…"

Scholastica looked a bit disappointed, but she understood it. Benedictus came closer to her.

"Nevertheless… There is one thing I would like to have…"

"_Yes. What is it?_"

Benedictus put his hand on Scholastica's cheek, and caressed it gently. Slowly, he caught one of her short lock, and played with it, rolling it around his finger. Scholastica felt herself a bit warm, but she said nothing.

"_Do you want go on?"_

"Not now…Hm. Your hair is so soft…"

Scholastica blushed, a bit awkward by this compliment. Benedictus caught her chin into his fingers, making her look up at him in his blue eyes. The blond boy came closer to kiss her cheek, then her lips, much to Scholastica's surprise. She goggled, but she didn't struggle with it. She couldn't, and moreover, she didn't want. Benedictus closed his eyes and without words, he knocked her over on the floor, near the crane she dropped. Scholastica groaned, especially when Benedictus put his tongue in her mouth.

"…._Hmm…"_

They didn't understand what's happening right now. But deep down both of them knew their actions were a sin. Scholastica was shocked. Was it really her brother who did it? To her. She could dream.

She wanted to resist at the beginning. Not because she didn't want…or maybe she wanted it…Or maybe she desired it. But…if they were seen by anyone…Even by Johanna herself…

They would be punished. They would be rejected, showed as sinned and dirty. And maybe killed if the Church ordered it. Both of them. Scholastica was afraid.

But…somehow or other, she couldn't. Benedictus never showed as much affection and love to her. And she began to like…love it…And suddenly her own world disappeared and what matter to her were Benedictus's kisses, caresses and tenderness…So she wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing him in the kiss. Benedictus smiled through the kiss, glad that she didn't reject him. When some breath was needed, he interrupted the kiss and watched her with attention. Scholastica was red, as well as he was.

"…_Hm…We shouldn't do this..._"

"Do you desire it?"

"…_We are siblings…_"

But Benedictus saw that Scholastica wanted it too. He knew his sister very well. He leaned over for kissing her neck, making her shivering on the contact.

"…_Kiss me…Kiss me again…"_

Her brother nodded in agreement, and then he began to unbutton her corset and caresses her breast gently. Scholastica groaned again under the ecstasy he was giving to her.

"…_Oniisan…"_

"Yes?"

"…_I love you…"_

Benedictus kissed her again.

"…I love you too."

Scholastica smiled; satisfied with the answer she waited for so long.


End file.
